<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revolutionary by fangirl801</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606878">Revolutionary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl801/pseuds/fangirl801'>fangirl801</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lemonade Mouth (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gyffindor!Wen Gifford, Hufflepuff!Charlie Delgado, Hufflepuff!Olivia White, Multi, Ravenclaw!Mo Banjaree, Slytherin!Stella Yamada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl801/pseuds/fangirl801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a cross over between Lemonade Mouth and Harry Potter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mo Banjaree/Charlie Delgado/Wen Gifford/Olivia White/Stella Yamada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revolutionary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                    Poets. Geniuses. Revolutionaries.<br/>      Lemonade Mouth has been called all of these things. But the real story, the story of how our band came to be is a mystery to them all. I wonder if they’d believe it. If I told them where it all started.<br/>                                        Detention.<br/>                          Stella Yamada; Lead Guitar<br/>                             Wen Gifford; Keyboard<br/>                                 Mo Banjaree; Bass<br/>                          Charlie Delgado; Drum God<br/>                                          And me,<br/>   Olivia White; Future Frontman for Lemonade Mouth<br/>      It was this group of five that started it all. But If I’m going to tell you this right, I need to go back to the beginning. To the morning it all began.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>